ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Driver (1987)
If Baby Driver was made 30 years earlier. Directed By: John Carpenter Plot Baby is a getaway driver in Atlanta, Georgia. When he was a child, a car accident killed his parents and left him with tinnitus, which he blocks out by listening to music on his iPod. He ferries crews of robbers assembled by Doc, a criminal mastermind, to pay off a debt he incurred after stealing one of Doc's cars. Between jobs, he creates remixes from snippets of conversations he records and cares for his deaf foster father Joseph. At a diner, he meets a waitress, Debora, and they start dating. Baby's next robbery goes awry after an armed bystander chases them down, but Baby evades him and the police. Having paid his debt, Baby quits his life of crime and starts delivering pizzas. While Baby is on a date with Debora, Doc insists he join a heist at a post office, threatening to hurt Debora and Joseph if he refuses. The crew consists of easy-going Buddy, his sharpshooter wife Darling, and trigger-happy Bats, who takes an immediate dislike to Baby. While the crew attempts to purchase illegal arms for the job, Bats recognizes one of the dealers as a policeman and opens fire. They kill all of the dealers. Afterward, Bats makes Baby stop at Debora's diner, unaware of Baby and Debora's romance. Baby, aware of Bats' homicidal habit, stops him from killing her to avoid paying. Doc is furious, revealing that the dealers were dirty cops on his payroll. He decides to cancel the heist, but Bats, Buddy and Darling disagree. Doc lets Baby decide; he chooses to go through with it. Baby attempts to slip away late that night, hoping to take Debora and leave Atlanta. He is stopped by Buddy and Bats, who have discovered his recordings and believe he is an informant; when they and Doc hear his mixtapes, they are convinced of his innocence. During the heist, Bats kills a security guard. Disgusted, Baby refuses to drive away, causing Bats to hit him. Baby then rams the car into a rebar which impales Bats, killing him. The three flee on foot. After the police kill Darling in a shootout, Buddy blames Baby for her death and vows to kill him. Baby steals a car and flees to his apartment. After leaving Joseph at an assisted living home, Baby drives to Debora's diner to pick her up, where an armed Buddy is waiting. Baby shoots Buddy and flees with Debora as the police close in. Baby seeks help from Doc, who initially refuses to help. After seeing he truly loves Debora, Doc supplies them with cash and directions to get out of the country, stating that he was in love once. The police confront the three in the parking garage, but Doc kills them all. Buddy then ambushes them with a stolen police car and hits and kills Doc. A cat-and-mouse game ensues until Buddy has Baby at his mercy. He shoots next to both Baby's ears, deafening him. Debora disarms Buddy with a crowbar and Baby shoots him in the leg, causing him to fall to his death. Fleeing Atlanta, Baby and Debora run into a police roadblock. Baby surrenders, telling Debora she does not belong in the world of crime. At Baby's trial, Joseph, Debora, and several people Baby saved/helped during the robberies testify for him. Baby is sentenced to 25 years in prison, with a parole hearing after five. He receives postcards from Debora, who promises to wait for him. When Baby is eventually released, he finds Debora waiting for him. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Miles "Baby" *Gene Hackman as Doc *Elisabeth Shue as Debora *James Caan as Jason "Buddy" Van Horne *Morgan Freeman as Leon "Bats" Jefferson III *Karen Kopins as Monica "Darling" Costello *Kurt Russell as Griff *Ossie Davis as Joseph Rating Rated R. Category:Another Decade Category:Baby Driver Category:1987 films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Action Category:Crime films